


Alternate

by fatrock



Category: Tenkai Knights
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/pseuds/fatrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guren had been hit by Beni, survived it, only to watch his best friend suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the lines may be wrong, because I tried to remember what they had said then.

 On Quarton Guren and Ceylan were cornered on a cliff by Beni. Beni started to walk towards them, spinning her daggers in her hands, "it's time for you die!".

"I won't let you!", Ceylan ran and jumped only to be kicked back by Beni.

Beni's kick had been so strong that it had sent Ceylan over Guren and almost down the cliff, if Guren hadn't caught him.

" Ceylan! Are you ok?", Guren asked

"Yeah.", Ceylan replied," but what about Vanetta?"

"I'll deal with her later! I won't let you fall!"

"Guren, it'll be fine, I'll think of something!"

"No, I'm not letting you go!"

"Aw.", Beni said as they turned their heads to see her walking towards them with her daggers combined into a spear,"that's so sweet, too bad you have to die!"

Beni plunged the spear into Guren's leg.

"Gah!", Guren gasped in pain

"Stop it, Beni!", Ceylan cried

"Nice reaction, but it could've been better.", Beni stabbed Guren in his arm this time

"Beni!", Ceylan shouted

"AHH!", Guren winced in pain as his arm was hit, causing him to lose his grip on the rock that he used for support

'Chance!', thought Beni as she was about to push the two down, she was grazed by a blue arrow," Tributon..."

'Ceylan.', Guren thought

Beni then walked over to the edge of the cliff," you think that you can be protective when you're hanging for dear life?"

Ceylan who had been hanging for about 10 minutes now, along with Guren could see what Beni was going to do,"Stop!"

"Why should I we're enemies aren't we?"

"Ah...", Ceylan was at loss of words

"Well then, bye!"

"Eh?", Ceylan looked up in time to see Beni hit in between his and Guren's hand,"Ahhhh!"

"CEYLAN!!!", Guren yelled as he watched his friend fall and failed to catch him again

Ceylan was falling from an estimated 12-20 ft ledge, as he could tell, if he survived he'd probably be in a coma. If not then, who knows...

Beni was admiring her works as she was about to deliver two more blows to Guren, only ending up attacking him once more making him unconscious , then there was a green-yellow beam that hit her in the back.

It was Valorn, and Lydendor.

"Ah, it looks like I'm out numbered!" Beni said as she jumped away

Valor and Lydendor ran up to Braevenwolf, picked him up on their shoulders and brought him bak to where the corekai bases were.

\- 10 minutes -

Braevenwolf woke up in a tent in an unfamiliar place, then Beag came in," Braevenwolf! I'm glad you're ok!"

"Beag, try not hug me to tightly!", Guren said

"Sorry."

"Who brought me here?"

"Valorn and Lydendor."

"Oh.", then Guren remembered," Ah! What about Tributon?!"

"No where to be found."

"Did you at least check down in the valley?"

"No. The valley could take days."

"Then I'm going myself.", Guren up from the bed and walked out of the tent, only to be met with Valorn and Lydendor

"Guren!", Chooki smiled," how are you wounds?"

"Hey.", Guren replied," they're fine, but I have other important things right now."

"Like?", Toxsa asked

"Finding Ceylan."

"We already searched, we couldn't find him."

"You didn't look in the valley."

"Don't tell me you're going by your self!"

"I am..."

"Guren, I know you're worried, but if you're going to go search for Ceylan, we're with you!", Chooki put his hand gently on Guren's shoulder

"Chooki.."

"So am I!", Toxsa jumped

"Toxsa...", Guren felt really happy to know he had friends he could trust," ok, let's go!"

-valley-

Guren and his friends had been down in the valley for what felt like 15 minutes and they still hadn't found Ceylan, until Guren's A.I. went off.

"Detecting... Detecting... Detected Tributon...", Guren heard his A.I. say

"He's nearby!", Guren said

"Ok!", both Valorn and Lydendor replied

Then all of their A.I.'s went off," Tributon signal unresponsive. Reason: unknown..."

"Signal unresponsive?", Toxsa wondered," is there a glitch in the system?"

"I don't that it's that...", Chooki answered for no reason in particular

'Why do I have a bad feeling?', Guren wondered

A map appeared in Guren's screen, it showed where he was as red dot, the others were green, and yellow. A blue dot suddenly appeared on his screen a bit ahead of Lydendor's dot. Seeing this as a sign of hope, Guren ran ahead of the others to go see if it was really Ceylan. Once he reached the destination Guren heard a 'ping' sound from his map. He looked at his surroundings, and he saw something blue by a cave like rock. He ran over to it, it was a blue corebrick, his heart dropped hoping it wasn't Ceylan.

"Hey, look at what I found!", Guren shouted as his friends came over.

"A blue corebrick?", Chooki asked," you think it's Ceylan?"

"Let's hope it is, otherwise this would be a pointless search...", Toxsa mumbled finishing with something barely audible that sounded like,"... like those pointless dungeons that are in video games..."

"Let's see what happens when we touch it."

"Ok."

The three of them touched the blue corebrick and they were sent back to Mr. White's Shop of Wonders.

\- Shop of Wonders -

The boys fell down as a heap on the floor, as Mr.White walked in.

"Oh, you boys are back." Mr. White smiled sadly," I have some bad news."

The boys had a bad feeling, as their stomachs started to churn.

" I found that Ceylan-kun had returned some minutes before you all returned."

Guren desperately needed to know, was Ceylan ok or not," How is he?"

"I'm afraid that he's in a critical state, along with a coma..."

They were all shocked.

"C-can we see him?", Toxsa asked

"Of course.", Mr. White replied as he led them to his den, and there was Ceylan laid in the bed

"At least he still has a heart beat.", Chooki said trying to lift the pain in their hearts

Guren sat down on the side of the bed and put his hands in his hair.

"If only I had been stronger...", he began to mumble," then I could've helped you..."

Guren became disappointed with himself, "losing to a girl... A girl...ugh..."

"Don't take it too seriously!",Toxsa said," Wakamei beats me at most of my games!"

"Oh...", Guren said sounding even more depressed

"I think we should leave Guren-kun alone for now.", Mr. White said directing Chooki and Toxsa out the door

After they left, Guren sat in silence as he glanced at Ceylan's corebrick and then at his face.He looked so peaceful, as if he didn't want to be awoken, as if he was an angel, Guren only shook the thoughts away as tears started to swell up in his eyes.

"What if you don't ever wake up?",Guen spoke to him in hopes that he could still hear,"Who'll start joking in class? Who'll I ride bikes home or anywhere with? Who'll help me in times of danger against the Corrupted?"

The tears started to flow, but they were tears of bitterness and sorrow.

"Who knows maybe someday you'll wake up? Someday we can laugh again, talk again, ride bikes again. I just want to hear your voice again!"

\---------------------------------------

\- 5 years later -

Ceylan had been moved to the hospital and was now under their care, even though they didn't when he'd wake up. A tall figure was standing at the side of the bed, he was dressed differently except for the two suspenders that remained hanging at his pants.

"Hey, long time no see. You still haven't woke up, but you've aged... Everyone's doing great, Chooki's the shortest of us all now, Beni transferred to our school, Gen is a part time instructor at the dojo, Toxsa is still working at the Turtle Diner, as for myself I work part time teaching soccer."

The figure placed flowers on the table, and was told by a nurse that they had 5 minutes till closing.

"Listen, I've got to go, but I'll come back every now and then to keep you company. So I'll be- no, we'll be waiting for you, buddy. Especially me."

As the figure got up to leave he could see a vague smile form on Ceylan's lips, he went up and kissed him on the forehead before leaving.

END


End file.
